User blog:Swimswimfruit/Unity
As the other fights are slowly climaxing, one very peculliar fight has been going on in the same tempo for quite a while now. Marcus thrusts his fist once more, and Lavi blocks it, attacking with his own fist, using the technique he exhibited in their first match. Maxx Point: Fist Using every single muscle in his body to produce power, Lavi strikes with destructive power. The concept behind the style is really simple, but to fight using all muscles in each and every move takes a huge toll on the fighter. Marcus, on the other hand, barely dodges the incoming strike. He has to activate his aho haki flame, and propel himself with it for a short while in order to make sure he doesn't get it the way of the shockwave. Once again, a scene from their latest fight crosses his mind. Lavi simply poked him with a figner using his Maxx Point, and it almost dislocated his shoulder. Marcus: Do you just intend to stall me, then? Lavi: Please don't disrespect me that match, Yonko-san. I have been trying my earnest to get in some hits and end this fight, but you are proving to be harder to hit that anyone I've ever fought. Marcus: *Serious look* If you don't take a fight seriously, then don't expect to survive it. Marcus suddenly lights an aho flame on his arm, and it's colour changes a few times, before going back to White. he unleashes three punches that hit Lavi before he could even react. Marcus; I might be really weakened, but do not misunderstand. I am here because I feel responsible for everything that has happened ever since Mango sent me the letter, asking for help. Lavi regains his balance, and jumps back. Marcus: Also, you don't seem like a bad guy. Wanna just leave and let me take Owari, huh... eh... Labo? Lavi: IT'S LAVI!!! Marcus': What kinda name is that? Lavi: THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM? Marcus': Ah, it's been some time since someone asked me that. Lavi: guy... I see why his old epithet was Ahou no Marcus. Lavi starts running at Marcus with normal speed, while throwing away his suit's jacket which was already torn appart by the fight. Lavi: Still, can't do that. I will see this fight through, no matter what. If I don't, then I won't be able to secure tommorow. Lavi reaches up to Marcus, and attacks with a powerfull kick. Marcus dodges and the tries to fight back, but once again, a streneous combat sequence is initiated, that drags on forever. Marcus': Survival? Isn't it always like that? Marcus sees that most of the other fights are starting to warp up, and realizes that he cannot waste much more time. Lavi: Rushing? I don't blame you if I don't seem like a challenge, but I might as well prove to be one if you don't even use a style! Marcus is worried that Owari warned him. His tendacy to constantly change battle types is a habit that has sometimes paid off, but ever since his fight with Ceasar he didn't have time to rest, let alone pick up something new... Right now he has to rely on his fighting basics alone. Lavi: If you don't intend to take things seriously even now that's too bad! Lavi's look suddenly gets sharper, as his Armament Haki hardens his whole body. Maxx Point: Concentration Lavi raises both arms, like in a defensive stance. He then opens his palms, and straightens his fingers with power. Maxx Burst. Lavi, who was a meter away from Marcus, suddenly appears a few inches from the man, and his fingertips are just a breath away from Marcus. Maxx Point Shot. Lavi thrusts his hand, which looks more like a spike than a fist, at Marcus, and with the new variation of his power, actually implaes Marcus in the ribs, claiming the first lethal strike in the fight. Lavi:is my chance! Don't stop! Maxx Rotation! Lavi starts moving around at extreme speeds, taking advantage of the very short moment that Marcus let an opening. He uses his Maxx Point in every step he takes, and unleashes a barrage of attacks like palm strikes that send decimating shockwaves, spike shots that pierce and claim chunks of flesh and claw strikes that cut lethally. Lavi: it, now! Lavi appears infront of Marcus in a blink of an eye, like a blurr almost. He has already raised his arm, and it's covered in all of the haki he can muster. MAXIMUM IMPACT! Lavi simply punches Marcus in the face with all that he's got, and the power behind the strike is phenomenal. The sea behind them is split cleanly in two, the clouds almost dissapear from sight, and most of the rocks and soil behind Marcus has been flattened, pulverized almost. Marcus is sent flying with a huge sound, breaking the sound barrier a few times along the way. As he's still in the air, we take a good look at his face, which was emotionless the whole time. Marcus: was good. That was actually a very good attack. As I am now, I almost couldn't lift a finger... however, this is one of the times that I can't fool around like I always do. In Marcus' mind, the fight with Magnus appears, as they clashed with everything they had and more on the Rio Ponegliff, on Raftel, and with their might and willpower carved a new chapter in history. No matter how significant the fight, though, he can remeber himself being lightharded and happy most of the time... He then remebers Owari. For some reason, as good as he feels when he fights with Magnus, even for fun, or even for the title of the Pirate King, he is deeply disturbed by the dark incarnation. In the last year, he's been through such a journey. He conquered the Grand Line, fought with Magnus on Raftel, created a second sun, then he fought with Richard just before he died, and finally, he defeated Ceasar, his foster father. Yet right now, he feels like things are really serious... That he needs to fight, not for closure, not for a dream, but simply... for a cause. He lands roughly on the edge of the island, and looks at the sky. He has trouble getting back up, and by the time he does so, bleeding heavily too, Lavi has walked up to him... behind him, chaos, as the war rages on. Right in the middle, Marcus sees Magnus and Owari clashing once more, without a clear winner. "You are indeed strong, Lavi... you and all the members of the Force. Yet there is one thing that differenates us" That one thing is why you lost" Marcus starts walking towards Lavi, who was pretty confident at that point Lavi: Lost? Past tense? Arent you getting a little too cocky, Shiro no? Marcus reaches up to Lavi, and stands tall, being around the same height as the man. Marcus: Naah. The moment you all went under his wing, it was already decided. Look at them... they are fighting with their whole beings at stake, and none can conquer the other A quick flash of the battle between Magnus and Owari again. Marcus: Yet there is one thing that Mango has, that Owari never will. One by one, the faces of all the people in the Espad Alliance are seen. And that is the power to connect the people around him" ' "Look at us... pirates, yonkous, gods, all willing to fight for him, to bet our lives on him" Marcus' eyes shine bright, as a small white flame is lit on his fist. '"That... is the power of Union, Lavi." ' Marcus is seen crounching, with his right fist in the back, close to his chest, and his eyes locked on Lavi. His flames erupt now violently, as he gets ready to end this. '"The power of every single cell, of every atom working together to a single cause. "All different, yet all joined together by one" "For one purpose" Lavi dashes at Marcus raising his fist, shouting, preparing his Maxx' Point's greatest, final technique, the one he kept in reserve all this time. MAXX BREAKING POINT! ''' Everything seems still around Marcus, who is still crouching, seemingly holding his fist with his left arm. '''That is... Nothing can be seen, except the figures of the two fighters, and as Lavi gets inches away from Marcus, the ex-Yonkou finally moves his body. http://i1207.photobucket.com/albums/bb461/TheMJDS/cooltext1190524190.png~original (Europa) In one swift movement of his fist, of his arm, of his whole body in perfect sync, everything strikes at Lavi at once, defeating him, and passing him by. Lavi swung his whole body with such amazing power that the earth beneath them turned to dust, creating a crater as big as a village, but Marcus' forces of unified power prevailed. Marcus is now standing, with his white flame dancing in the wind, and Lavi hits the ground, having suffered the full force of a man that stands at the Top... Marcus: It's ok to lose. It's a chance to start over, to mend ways. You can go further. Marcus starts walking away from the defeated man, and his eyes are set in just one place... The center of the platform. Category:Blog posts